The past
by Shemi night elf
Summary: L'histoire se déroule 100 ans avant Jack. Amélia est l'arrière grand-mère de Jack. Mainna est un personnage qui est dans une autre fic qui suivra. Résumé nule je sais "


**Résumé : L'histoire se déroule 100 ans avant Jack. Amélia est l'arrière grand-mère de Jack. Mainna est un personnage qui est dans une autre fic qui suivra.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Jun MOCHIZUKI. En revanche Amélia, Minna, Mainna, l'as de pique, Rose et Kimekai sont à moi pour leur plus grand malheur.**

**Bonjours, bonsoir je suis Hisoka-san. Voici une petite fic Pandora Hearts je pense que vous avez tous compris donc bonne lecture.**

Cette nuit-là il y avait une si grande brume. Je courais, courais, je ne voulais pas qu'il me rattrape. J'avais si peur.

**Mainna : **A L'AIDE ! Je criais ces mots si simple depuis tout à l'heure mais tout le monde faisaient comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu.

Ce monde est si égoïste, ils ne vivent que pour eux même. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Après-tout j'avais les yeux rouges, rouge comme le sang coulant des blessures qu'ils m'ont faites. Dans les vielles croyance les gens aux yeux rouges avait tuées nombres d'innocent autrefois c'est pour cette raison que ces personnes sont poursuive à mort. J'ai 15 ans, je me prénomme Mainna, ma sœur a 13 ans et se prénomme Minna, nos parent sont mort quand nous avions 5 et 3 ans. Nous vivons dans les rues de Sablier.

**Amélia : **Ca va pas madame ?

**Mainna :** Si, bien. Dis-je avec un sourire pauvre.

**Amélia :** Je me nomme Amélia. Amélia Vessalius.

**Mainna :** Super, Tu m'veut quoi ?

**Amélia :** Moi ? Etre ton amie, je t'ai vue t'occupée de ta sœur.

**Mainna :** Pas b'soin d'amis.

**Amélia :** Ta sœur est malade non ?

**Dame :** Amélia, viens donc ne reste pas vers cet infamie.

**Amélia :** Oh ? Et bien tiens mon collier pour notre nouvelle amitié.

**Mainna :** Euh, merci.

Dès qu'elle finit de me parler, je partie dans l'ombre j'étais comme cette ombre inexistante.

Là je trouvais ma sœur allongée sur le flan droit à même le sol, endormie.

**Mainna : **Dort bien.

**Minna :** Mmh.

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et tombais dans un noir aussi intense que celui des abysses.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Minna se réveilla. Elle toussait un peu plus chaque jour. Depuis que j'avais rencontrée Amélia le monde était un peu plus clair, beau, mais toujours aussi impure. J'avais appris qu'elle venait d'une famille de noble de troisième classe. Même en étant riche elle ne s'en ventait pas, elle n'aimait pas les choses riches en apparence. Elle adorait la simplicité, elle ne vivait pas dans le grand château en forme de « E » non elle habitait une petite maison au centre de Sablier. Elle n'aimait pas être noble, elle préférait sa liberté.

**Minna :** Grande sœur ?

**Mainna : **Oui, quoi ?

**Minna :** On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

**Mainna :** On essaye de voler pour manger.

**Minna :** Bien, on se sépare.

Elle partie de son côté et moi du mien. Je volais deux ou trois porte- feuilles par-ci par-là, sans que les gens ne s'en aperçoivent. En une heure j'avais volé 1200 durt, je pourrais peut-être avoir quelque médicament pour Minna.

**? :** Rendez-le moi ! Hein ? Mainna ?

**Mainna : **Amélia ? Euh, tiens ton portefeuille.

**Amélia :** Merci. Ta sœur est toujours malade ?

**Mainna : **Oui. Les médicaments coûtent assez cher.

**Amélia : ** Je vois, je peut t'aider pour les médicaments viens. J'ai un ami pharmacien.

**Mainna : **Merci.

oOo

**Mainna :** Minna, j'ai une surprise.

**Minna :** Quoi donc ?

**Mainna :** Des médicaments.

**Minna : **Oh, génial !

J'étais heureuse j'avais faits sourire ma sœur. Je pouvais la soigner et la faire mangé certes en me privant mais bon. Amélia nous avait bien aider.

**Minna : **Mainna où a tu trouver ces médicaments ?

**Mainna : **Una amie m'a aidée. Mais ne pose plus de questions à ce sujet. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

**Minna :** Oui, désoler. On va se promener ? J'ai une amie à aller voire elle vas bientôt mourir.

**Mainna :** Bien sur, ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

**Minna :** Allons-y alors. J'ai demandée des cookies au boulanger et il m'en a donné pour elle.

**Mainna :** C'est aimable effectivement. On y va ?

**Minna :** Oui.

Les rues était pleine après tout c'était la capitale. Cette vielle femme vivait de l'autre côté de la ville. Ma sœur ne parlait pas, elle n'aimait pas parler dans la rue. Moi je pensais à Amélia « Que fait-elle ? », « À quoi pense-t-elle ? ». Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Ma sœur ne m'avait ni dit le nom de la personne, ni son âge, ni où elle vivait exactement. Elle marchait juste devant. Enfin, elle s'arrêta regarda la porte et frappa. Une vielle dame ouvrit la porte, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout, elle avait de cheveux gris fins attaché en chignon et un doux sourire.

**Dame :** C'est pour quoi ?

**Minna :** C'est moi Minna.

**Dame : **Ah, Minna que me veux-tu ?

**Minna :** Et bien, tenez voilà des cookies et reposez vous aussi.

**Dame :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Minna : **Vous allez bientôt vous en allez. Alors je… je voulais vous aidez

**Dame :** Je…j…vo….

**Minna :** Madame ? MADAME ?! Madame non, non , non, NON !

**Mainna :** Minna ?

**Minna : **Je veux pas qu'elle parte bordel !

**? : **Je peux t'aider à changer le passé, si tel est ton désire.

**Minna : **Vraiment ?

**? :** Oui, mon nom est « Spade of ace ».

**Minna:** Spade of ace?

**Spade of ace :** Oui, si tu passé un contrat avec moi j'exaucerai ton souhait de revenir en arrière.

**Minna :** J'accepte.

**Spade of ace :** Bois ce liquide et je serais à toi.

**Minna :** Bien.

Elle but le liquide et une carte munit de je ne sais quelle arme sortie d'un trou noir au sol. Ma sœur était devenue une contractante. Elle repartie sans dire un mot, trois jour c'était écouler depuis ce qu'elle avait fait. Parfois elle partait et revenait couverte de sang. Quand je lui demandais d'où elle venait, elle changeait de sujet ou elle repartait. Un jour 6 mois plus tard je la vit souffrante et là je vis un trou le même que cette fois là s'ouvrir et je compris que s'était la fin de ma sœur. Que je ne la verrais plus sourire, que je ne sentirais plus sa chaleur. Quand elle disparut dans ce trou avec sa chain je n'eu même pas une seule petite larme pour elle. Ne pas pleurer alors que sa propre sœur disparait dans l'Abysse. Personne dans la rue ne la vit disparaitre. Je n'avais eu envie de vivre mais là une étincelle se présenta, mais j'avais perdu mon sourire. Ma sœur avais toujours été avec moi, toujours. Adieu Minna.

**Mainna :** Je veux passer un contrat avec une chain Je donnerais tout.

**? : **Mon nom est « Rose » je serais ta chain.

**Mainna :** Alors, je dois boire ton sang ?

**Rose :** Oui.

Le sang d'une chain n'a pas le même goût que celui des humains, il est si acide qu'on dirait qu'il brûle la gorge. Quand à Rose elle ressemble à une fleure de taille humaine.

**Mainna : **Tu es Rose ?

**Rose : **Bien sur, qui veut tu que je sois d'autre à par ta chain ?

**Mainna : **Je… vois.

**Rose :** Je n'apparaitrais qu'en cas de besoin. Sur ce, au revoie

**Mainna :** Hein ?!

Elle disparue aussi ite qu'elle était venue. Elle s'évanouit dans l'ombre telle une fleur enveloppée dans la brume. Dans la rue les gens me dévisageait non pas parce que je venais de faire un contrat mais parce que j'avais les yeux rouges. Je voulais tellement me les arraché mais ma sœur n'aurait pas voulu. « Ne t'approche pas », « C'est un monstre », « Tu vas être malade si tu es à mon d'une mètre de cette chose », toujours les mêmes remarques, sans arrêt. Je ne disais rien je ne voulais pas d'ennuis. Je devais rester sage ne rien dire, limite ne pas bougé. Je voulais vivre être normale, c'était juste une couleur d'yeux. Le rouge est peut être la couleur du sang mais c'est aussi la couleur de la puissance. Depuis mon contrat avec Rose j'avais l'impression de ne plus dormir la nuit, l'aiguille avait aussi avancé de trois quart alors que je n'avais pas sollicité sont pouvoir.

_**Mainna :**__ Rose._

_**Rose :**__ Oui ?_

_**Mainna :**__ Te sers-tu de mon corps la nuit ?_

_**Rose :**__ Non, pourquoi ?_

_**Mainna : **__Le sceau à presque fait un tour complet._

_**Rose :**__ Vraiment, dit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent étonné._

_**Mainna : **__Oui ne te moque pas de moi._

_**Rose :**__ Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je n'ai jamais pris possession de toi._

_**Mainna :**__ Je ne veux plus de contrat avec toi._

_**Rose :**__ Si tu l'enlève tu iras dans l'Abysse, si tu le fini tu iras dans l'Abysse, que choisie tu ?_

_**Mainna :**__ Me tué résoudra tout alors._

_**Rose :**__ Tu iras aussi dans l'Abysse, dans tout les cas tu finiras là bas._

_**Mainna :**__ SALE…_

_**Rose : **__Ep, ep, ep ce n'est pas moi qui ai appelé une chain si ?_

_**Mainna :**__ Pff, lâche-moi._

_**Rose :**__ Oui, dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux._

J'ai mal, comme chaque nuit. Si mal mais elle ne vient pas de moi-même plutôt de mon cœur. Comme si j'étais en train de tué. Si j'avais réellement pus sauvé ma sœur de Spade of ace. Qu'es-tu devenue ma sœur ? Comment trouves-tu l'Abysse ? Je veux te retrouver ma sœur tu me manque tellement. Je veux te retrouver. Etre réunis pour toujours. Mais que quelqu'un m'enlève cette douleur si dure. J'ai l'impression d'être lâcher dans un trou noir, noir comme les ténèbres. *Et si j'allais dans l'Abysse ?* De toute façon mon aiguille vient de finir son tour. Alors, adieu, monde cruel.

**Mainna :** Où suis-je ?

**? :** Au cœur de l'Abysse, Mainna. Je suis Kimekai. La plus puissante chain. Et toi, tu vas nous rejoindre.

**Mainna :** Pourquoi ?

**Kimekai :** Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu as fini ici comme tous les contractants.

Kimekai pris donc des chaines (anneaux) et m'enroula avec trois jours et trois nuits (je pense) et revins.

**Kimekai :** Parfait. Elle est magnifique, même si elle à gardé son apparence. Par la faute de ses yeux rouge je pense.

**Mainna :** HEIN ?!

**Merci de m'avoir lus. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lus quelque part. Je tiens à précisé que le bouton « reviews » n'est pas encore vivant, et que donc il ne va pas vous mangé. Reviews ? **


End file.
